


Christmas Cookies

by addie71



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3395717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addie71/pseuds/addie71
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke is visited by one of Santa's elves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Cookies

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2010 C/Z Christmas Box

Casey found a chair in a quiet corner of the dimly lit living room and sat down with his hot chocolate and plate of cookies. It was Christmas Eve and the annual Connor Christmas party was at their house this year. The place had been overflowing with aunts, uncles and cousins since around four o’clock that afternoon, but now it was past nine and the party was starting to wind down.

He pulled his feet up and tucked them under his legs as he set his cup of hot chocolate down and gazed into the fairy lights of the Christmas tree. His mind immediately went to Zeke Tyler; it seemed that all he could think about lately was Zeke. They’d become friends, along with Stan and Stokes, right after the invasion, and by Halloween everyone knew that Casey Connor, geek, and Zeke Tyler, coolest kid in school, were best buddies. In fact, it seemed to Casey, that maybe his old dream of Zeke as more than a friend might actually see fruition.

But after Thanksgiving, Zeke became aloof and began to distance himself from Casey and the others. By the time school ended for the winter break Zeke was avoiding him as much as possible. If Casey tried to talk to him, Zeke would brush him off with some lame excuse and leave Casey staring after him.

Casey sipped his chocolate and tried to think of a reason why Zeke would act this way, but nothing made any sense. He’d have thought Zeke would want his friends around, especially now during the Holidays. Parents were okay, but who’d want to spend the entire break with just them?

He set his cup down with a thud. He couldn’t believe he hadn’t thought of this before! Zeke was probably alone and didn’t want anyone to know that his folks couldn’t be bothered to come home for Christmas. He could be hurt and embarrassed for anyone to know how he was spending his break.

On impulse, Casey jumped up from his chair and headed for the dining room. All of the hot and cold foods had been put away, but the table was still groaning with what seemed like an endless variety of cakes, cookies, crackers, cheese and other snacks suitable for the season. He grabbed a large plate and started loading it with his Mom’s special Christmas cookies. 

When he had it filled with an assortment of all his favorites, he covered it with plastic wrap and added a festive bow then carefully placed it in a large paper bag. He told his Mom what he had in mind, and when she agreed, he grabbed his coat and wished everyone a ‘Merry Christmas’ before heading out into the cold, snowy night.

As he approached Zeke’s house he began to feel nervous. He knew that Zeke’s cool, tough guy exterior was just a front to cover his loneliness, but still… Zeke had put a lot of effort into distancing himself from everyone and Casey showing up like the Ghost of Christmas Present might really piss him off. Maybe he shouldn’t have been so hasty.

He stopped and looked up at the house. There were no Christmas lights or decorations outside, and a lighted window revealed a room just as bleak and devoid of cheer inside as out. It wrung Casey’s heart to think of Zeke abandoned and alone on this of all nights, so he lifted his chin, squared his shoulders and walked purposefully up the steps to the door. Then, taking a deep breath, he rang the doorbell.

At first it didn’t seem as if Zeke was going to answer, but Casey leaned harder on the bell and gave the door a few loud knocks for good measure. Abruptly, the door was flung open and a rumpled and annoyed looking Zeke stood in the entry way.

“The fuck is this, Connor? You’re a bit far from the North Pole tonight.” 

The biting sarcasm was something Casey hadn’t heard from Zeke for a long time and it shook him. Daunted, but undeterred, Casey pushed his way past Zeke and into the house. “Yeah, real funny, Tyler, but it’s too fucking cold out even for a North Pole elf to be left standing on the porch.”

The state of the living room was even more distressing than Zeke’s sarcasm. Pizza boxes and empty take-out cartons were strewn about the room. Pop cans and beer bottles were interspersed with those. It looked as if Zeke had been sleeping on the couch.

“When you’re done checking out the slums you can say what you came for and get out, Casey.” Zeke’s voice brought Casey’s attention back to him and he pulled the plate of cookies from the bag and held it out to Zeke. “Merry Christmas, Zeke.”

“What? I don’t need any fucking Connor charity!”

Casey flushed, but Zeke’s defensive attitude, and the state in which he had been obviously spending his break, reinforced Casey’s determination. “It’s not charity, Zeke. It’s a gift for a friend. My Mom doesn’t bake very often, but when she does, she’s awesome! I… I wanted to share them with you.”

Zeke looked at Casey suspiciously, but could only find hope and honesty looking back at him from those beautiful, blue eyes. Zeke’s gaze softened and he reached out his hand for the plate.

“Yeah, well, thanks.” He gave a small, reluctant smile. “They do look pretty good.” Zeke brushed aside some of the trash from the coffee table and set them down. “Sit down. You want a beer or something?”

Casey smiled but shook his head. “No thanks, I can’t stay, Zeke. I’ve got to help my mom clean up for tomorrow.” He hesitated for a few seconds before bringing himself to ask the question that had been his real reason for coming out tonight. “My grandparents are coming over for dinner tomorrow and we… I… hoped you’d like to come, too.”

Casey steeled himself for a swift and biting rebuke, but it didn’t come. Instead Zeke was looking at him thoughtfully. “Why are you doing this, Casey?”

“Because I like you, Zeke. Because I thought we were friends and I miss having you around. And because of this…” Casey stood on his tiptoes and softly brushed Zeke’s lips with his own. 

At first Zeke didn’t move, but when Casey started to back away, Zeke’s arms pulled him closer and his lips were devoured by Zeke’s. When they finally broke apart, Zeke smirked and said, “So when’s dinner?”


End file.
